1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus for reproducing real-time recorded data on an optical disc in a suitable manner, and also relates to a reproduction control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a read error occurs when an attempt is made to record or reproduce normal data within an optical disc apparatus, a retry is performed to repair read data for reliability enhancement purposes. On the other hand, when an attempt is made to reproduce a moving image or other stream data to be recorded or reproduced in real time (hereinafter referred to as real-time recorded data), a real-time reproduction (or stream reproduction) process is conducted without performing a retry. More specifically, even if a read error occurs during real-time reproduction, the affected data is output without running an error check to process the next data because image continuity takes precedence over data reliability. As this assures the temporal continuity of image data, a viewer does not feel uncomfortable.
When an optical disc apparatus reproduces data from an optical disc, it determines in accordance with the type of recorded data whether it should perform a normal reproduction process or a real-time reproduction process. To achieve such a purpose, information indicating the type of data is attached to the data to be recorded. A method of attaching the information representing real-time recorded data to each file and performing a real-time reproduction process in accordance with the attached information is described, for instance, in JP-A-2001-320663.